Unseen Shield
by Avenger of the Olympian Flame
Summary: Written for PowerofWords12's contest, round 2. Sometimes she wished it had never happened. That was right! Poseidon was just someone driven by insatiable lust, someone who wanted a **** every night. He had never loved her or Percy! Late because sick. R


**Hello there! This is really late because I got sick, and then banned from the computer :( Anyways see what you think! Amazingly I didn't use WriteOrDie. This is written for PowerofWords12's contest, Round 2. Un beta-ed.  
**

* * *

When Percy was born, Poseidon's heart fell.

He knew it would happen eventually. Yet he had hoped, thats somehow, out of the blue, Sally Jackson would not have a child. Somehow she would not have a child, Poseidon would be safe and out of guilt, and Sally would continue on with her normal meaningless mortal existence.

But the day after that fateful night, Poseidon knew it could not be so. He knew that a child would be born, and it was his choice whether or not he would accept it. Heavy hearted, he revealed it all to her.

"Sally."

"What is it?"

"I'm a god."

It took less time than Poseidon had expected. Sally seemed very open to the idea of his divinity. She had seen him with his trident when they had first met. She had thought it simply was a prop from something.

"All my life, I've known I was different. My parents died when I was young, leaving an empty hole in my heart. I've seen things no one else could ever understand. Cracks in the world, dark shadows, portals to the nether. Strange lights that would haunt me. Things I've never been able to explain."

Poseidon had spoken to Sally calmingly, comfortingly. In the end, he had explained everything to her, about who he was, the child's destiny, and Camp Half-Blood.

"It looks like this is the last time we'll ever meet." Sally murmured.

Poseidon stepped forward and hugged her, his arms wrapping around her, caressing her lean frame. She leaned against him, her tears wet on her shoulder.

It was a while before he replied. "Perhaps." he whispered. "But I swear I will find a way to watch over you."

Sally smiled in her grief. "Now go, my love. Live your immortal life and forget me. For what am I but a little fragment in your life?"

The god simply touched her cheek gently. "Avert your eyes."

With that, and a brilliant flash of divine, golden light, Poseidon left, never to return again.

Or not.

But only time could tell.

***

"Hey! Sally! What about that meat loaf, huh?"

Sally bit her lip. A steely look of anger flashed through her eyes, and she turned to look at her twelve year old son. She saw the anger in his eyes against his stepfather. She saw how much he looked like his father. She knew what he wanted her to do.

Yet she couldn't. Sure, the box was just on the stand next to the door. Sure, it would only be a simple matter to walk in and shove Medusa's head in Gabe's face. There was something about Gabe particularly strange. Sally had felt it when she had married him. He just...wasn't human.

At that time, she had attributed it to the fact he was grossly too human, as she needed it to cover up Percy's aura. But as time passed, he was still just like the pitiful slob he was, yet there was something...different. He just couldn't be real.

Sally pulled herself upright. What was she thinking? Whatever secrets Gabe could hold, he was still someone who had ruined her life, even if it was to protect Percy.

Poseidon! Even though she knew it was selfish of her to think so, every time Sally looked at Percy, or remembered when Poseidon had left her, she often wished he was at her side. Sally had been in love with him, she knew that had been a fact. She was simply awestruck by his power, and the quaint grace he possessed.

But as time passed, after he left, she realized Poseidon perhaps did not care for her and Percy. For example, there was that time when she had been broke and out of money, before Sally had married Gabe. Out of money, she had no choice but to sell her something Poseidon had given her- the only memory she had of him. A small seashell necklace, illuminated with a soft blue light within. She had kept it around her neck every single moment; she had to be pushed to the brink to part with it.

Sally often wondered why he didn't help. Even a child support check could have served her greatly. Instead, she was left with a difficult child, a slob and complete jerk for a husband, and no money at all.

Sometimes she wished it had never happened. That was right! Poseidon was just someone driven by insatiable lust, someone who wanted a fuck every night. He had never loved her or Percy! He was just someone blessed with godly powers and had misused them, however much responsibility he had. Yes! That was right! He was a fool, a jerk even worse than Gabe! Sally had been wrong to ever believe she could live with him forever with Percy.

And then she looked back at Percy. Her Percy. The only reminder of Poseidon, her lover. She could see the same burning passion in his eyes, the same foolish pride he carried regally. The raw energy and the desire for vengeance in his heart. There was only one difference-While Poseidon was immortal and could never die, Percy was mortal. All the more reason to keep him safe.

But she knew she couldn't. It was physically impossible! He had inherited his father's recklessness. It was unstoppable. Percy would go to the ends of the world if he believed it was his destiny. So it was Sally's duty to nurture him, and rejoice in the fact he was still with her. Heroes rarely lived long lives. All the more reason to name him Perseus, after one hero who had, at least, a happy ending.

"SALLY!"

Her husband's voice sounded strange. Different, like someone was trying to imitate Gabe and almost, just almost managed it. Yet someone who knew Gabe would spot the difference immediately. It was too...fragile, as if he was a glass about to break, to shatter into a thousand pieces and rend her apart. And Sally knew Gabe...too well.

"The meat loaf is coming right up, dear." she replied loudly, so he could hear her over the sound of the television blaring ESPN. Sighing, she put her hands on the shoulders of her son. Her worried and scared, yet brave and reckless son. So much like his father....then she winked. A small smile played on her lips, and as she watched, Percy soon had a small smile as well.

The door swung closed. A mutual understanding had passed between mother and son. The box containing death was ready to be used.

"I swear I will find a way to watch over you and him."

Poseidon's words came back to her at this moment, and gave her courage and strength in order to commit the deed she was about to do, in revenge for the way this foul, pathetic excuse for a human being had treated her. Three strides before she entered the room. Three strides representing the three people in this.

One. Herself, of course. The simply cruel way Gabe had treated her, like she only existed to serve him. The slob he was, never finding a job, The way she had suffered for ten years married to him. Of course, if he had shaped up it would have worsened things for Percy and his demigod aura, but still. Sally needed revenge.

Two. Percy. Her son. Poseidon's son. The one in her life she had sacrificed the previous years of her life to raise up, run after, and nurture. The one she had hoped could stay with her forever, the one who reminded her most of Poseidon. She knew he would probably be killed defending his friends from some rogue monster. His fatal flaw! But it was still her sole responsibility to do all she could to let him survive, placing his life and needs before hers.

Three. Poseidon. Someone she had once been close to, oh so close! Sally had placed her trust in him over the time she had been friends with him. She remembered the look on her face when he had betrayed her. Him! A god! She would never have imagined it, yet something told her it was simply possible. Yet...he had never helped her. He had never ever even sent a child support check or the like to her, simply leaving without a trace, never to see her again.

Sally reached the door. Tentatively, she opened the box, careful to avert her eyes, and lifted Medusa's head out of it. Taking a small step, she put her hand on the doorknob.

The door swung open. Sally stepped in.

To the strangest sight ever.

"P-P-Poseidon!"

***

She was completely speechless. Yet it wasn't anything to be shocked by, to a normal bystander or passer-by, but not to her.

Poseidon calmly sat on a chair at the table, leaning back and completely relaxed. He was dressed in his customary Hawaiian garb, looking as it he could have just surfaced from the water, fresh and full of spirit. Perhaps he had.

"Sally."

"Poseidon."

Sally stood there still, holding Medusa's head in one hand and gripping the doorknob so hard her knuckles turned white.

Then she did the strangest thing ever. She had no idea what prompted her, but she dropped Medusa's head and sprinted at him, forgetting everything she had thought, said or assured herself with, forgetting the fact he had never helped her, never sent a single damn child support check, never even gave her a sign he still thought of her. Sally forgot everything and melted into Poseidon's arms,

It was a while before she broke free of his grip. She didn't want to-she simply wanted to lie in Poseidon's arms forever and ever, completely safe and comforted.

But she needed answers. Sally would demand them if need must.

"Poseidon....explain." she murmured.

"Look into my eyes."

She did and immediately felt herself weaken into a swoon. Those quaint blue eyes, full of emotion, of strength and power yet sadness and angst... NO! Sally had to get the answers from Poseidon himself! Not from...

***

"I swear I will find a way to watch over you."

The scene flashed to that day Poseidon had left. Sally saw herself, in Poseidon's arms, almost melting, tears rolling down her cheeks in a loss of self composure.

She hated herself for it.

Sally knew Poseidon for what he was, a selfish jerk who lusted after women like her. Yet is still...galled her to see his victims succumbing to his will, being led in their foolish belief he loved them back. It galled her.

Yet she realized perhaps he could control his lust. After all he hadn't broken his vow until her.

Poseidon was now standing a meter away from the other Sally.

"Avert your eyes." he said.

Exactly as she remembered it. Sally couldn't help turning her phantom body aside as Poseidon glowed brightly, then disappeared.

Sally looked up. Poseidon was standing in a dark cavern, completely alone. His godly aura cast shadows around the black atmosphere, a slight light among the rest of the world.

"Where are you! Come out!" he shouted suddenly, shocking Sally into jumping.

A quiet rustling sound came to her ears, and slowly three hunched, bent figures came out from the far end of the cave.

The Fates.

A rustle. Another rustle. Time seemed to slow and the very fabric of the universe seemed to rip as they approached, each monumental step upon the ground thudding with a steady beat, every swish of their shadowlike cloaks mysterious and ghostly. They seemed shrouded in the shadows, smoke slowly curling the air behind them, as if they were not there. They were hunched together closely, and nothing else could be seen except for the short wooden cane the smallest Fate carried.

Time seemed to slow.

And then they spoke.

The voice that then emanated was perhaps exactly what one would expect from their physical appearance.

"Come..."

"Come to us..."

"Leave your earthly trappings behind..."

"Forget your mortal destiny..."

"And sleep..."

"...forever."

Poseidon stood calmly, looking upon the Fates with his arms folded. He seemed completely out of place in his Hawaiian garb, bright orange contrasting with the dark surroundings.

"Why have you come?"

The voice was sudden and shocking. The previous ghostly voice the Fates had spoken with was gone. Instead, this new voice was crackly, similar to an old battered radio, and reminiscent of the rattles of the almost-dead. It spoke of battles and countless tragedies scarring the heart, never finding peace and hope.

Poseidon seemed unnerved. If it was possible for a god to be scared, this was it. Straightening up, he folded his arms and took a step back, trying to stay confident in the presence of such beings.

"Ah, I see," murmured the Fates. They knew everything. "Your son and his mother. I see it now."

"Yes."

It was the first time Poseidon had spoken. His voice came out differently from what he wanted it to be, instead of the strong, confident voice he had wanted, it came out higher and weak.

Everyone was scared in front of the Fates. Even gods.

"You want to protect him, and watch over him the same time. I see your plan in your mind. You want us to alter fate. You want to be able to take on a human form, protect them from harm, both real and mythological."

Poseidon nodded dumbly, unwanting to speak again for fear of being unable to control himself.

"This will cost you. Your changing of destiny has unprecedented consequences."

"Yes." murmured Poseidon, uncaring about what the cost or consequence was.

The Fates suddenly separated, sitting in a circle facing inward. A swift movement, and a ball of string was placed in the middle. A blinding flash of light, and it was gone.

"It is done."

***

The next day, Sally Jackson met Gabe Ugliano.

***

She sat alone in the chair that had been emptied by the one most on her mind. She sat, her head in her hands, rubbing her brow, contemplating the vision she had just seen.

To think, Poseidon actually cared!

But a voice kept on nagging at the back of her head. Couldn't he watch over them some other way? He could've sent a check, instead of turning himself into someone who had abused her for so long without mercy.

_Why, Poseidon? Why? Why did you have to do this?_

Only time would tell.

And then she sat up, and felt something in her pocket. Sally pulled it out.

A seashell necklace. The very one Poseidon had given her. A faint glow emanated from it, and she smiled.

_Poseidon._

* * *

**I must win the contest this time.**

**Byee!  
**

**~A**


End file.
